Greetings from Techadon
Greetings From Techadon is the thirty fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the third episode in the third season. Plot In Bellwood, a massive rectangular object crash lands in the middle of town, from it emerges a yellow Techadon Robot. Meanwhile at a local Mini-Golf course Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie are playing an even game of Miniature Golf. Ben casually uses Brainstorm to calculate a series of complex equations and easily uses them to score a hole in one, causing Julie to demand a immediate rematch. However, the Techadon from earlier arrives and attacks the group, remembering his first victory against the Techadons Ben transforms into Goop. However this time he has far more difficulty with battling this one, forcing Kevin to spear the Techadon with a model of Tokyo tower from the Miniature Golf course. Kevin salvages the Techadon's black box with the intent of figuring out who sent it before selling it on the open market. After Ben and Gwen drop Julie off, they go to the Mr. Smoothie for drinks, and Gwen comments on how everything seems to come so easily to Ben. Gwen believes that despite how he acts, Ben does take things seriously and only makes what he does look easy. Kevin arrives with bad news, the Techadon was custom made by the Weapon Masters of Techadon themselves specifically to fight Ben. Now the others they fight design's will take into account Ben's past battles with them and they won't stop coming after him until he's dead. At this a new grey Techadon arrives, and Goop is rendered useless against it by the past battle. Instead Ben fights it using Rath and eventually defeats the Techadon at the cost of the Mr. Smoothie. Gwen decides to hunt down the one who put the hit out on Ben while Kevin and Ben locates the mobile factory from which the Techadons were spawning, which crashed landed at the beginning of the episode. Based on how Kevin stated that the Techadon job would cost a fortune she hunts down Vulkanus, the richest alien Ben has ever fought. Vulkanus admits to being the one who contracted the Techadons and states that he can't retract the bounty even if he wanted to. Argit arrives and tells Vulkanus that while he is celebrating his early victory he's missing out on Ben's destruction, at this Vulkanus leaves to watch "the show" while Gwen pays Argit for his help. After Kevin and Ben track down the factory, they discover that it's industructable and that Ben can't phase into it as Big Chill, nor can Kevin absorb it. A third Techadon is then created from the factory and proceeds to fight Ben and Kevin. Ben switches to Ultimate Big Chill to rescue civilians and lures away the Techadon from the crowded city streets. Once in a safe area to fight Ben Switches to Echo Echo and later Ultimate Echo Echo to fight the Techadon, but can only keep it at bay. Vulkanus arrives on scene and watches as the Techadon easily pummels Echo Echo. Ben later asks Kevin how the Techadon is tracking him and he states that they work visually. At this Ben realizes that it's tracking the Ultimatrix and Ben switches back to human form and hides it using his jacket. Not able to find the Ultimatrix the Techadon begins looking around for it. As a joke Kevin plants his old ID Mask on Vulkanus' back and sets it to mimic the Ultimatrix symbol thus causing it to attack him instead. With the Techadon Issue resolved, the team decides to get Julie and play her in a rematch in Mini-golf. Major Events *The Techadons make their Ultimate Alien debut. *Ben and Gwen now seem to have a closer bond with each other. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Argit 'Villains' *Vulkanus *Techadon Robots 'Aliens Used' *Brainstorm *Goop *Rath *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Quotes (Argit has sent Vulkanus to earth) Gwen: Thanks for the help (Gives Argit a piece of alien tech) Argit: Anytime, Red (Kevin has set the ID mask to the evolved Ultimatrix symbol, the trio is staring at Vulkanus while the Techadon comes for him) Vulkanus: What have you done?! Ben: Tag. You're it. (Vulkanus runs away from the Techadon) Vulkanus: I WISH I COULD HATE YOU TO DEATH, TENNYSON!! 'Trivia' *The weapon masters of Techadon have been mentioned for first time. *It's revealed that Julie is very competitive. *Ben used the famous trolling phrase "Problem?" to Vulkanus. * Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks continued flying even after Ultimatrix reverts him to Ben. *This is the second time a Techadon destroys Mr. Smoothie. * It is the first time Kevin made a golf stick with his hands. *Rath reveals more intergalactic wrestling moves that weren't used in Above and Beyond. *This episode got no known errors. *Gwen is revealed to be the only main character without a car. *This is the third time Ultimate Big Chill appeared in town, the first time was in Escape From Aggregor, the second in Ultimate Aggregor. *If you look closely, one Dagger Alien and two female Sludgepuppies appeared near Vulkanus. *Kevin uses his "Video or it didn't happen" line again. The last time he used it was in The Big Story. *At the beginning of the episode, the Ultimatrix is shown in remarkable detail. *The grey-red statuette on golf course was a bit like Ultra Man and Clockwork fused together. *The other statuette was an original design for Humungousaur and looked a bit like Godzilla. *It is revealed that Echo Echo can fly. *It is revealed that ID Masks can be used to copy objects when Kevin attached his old ID mask on Vulkanus' back and copied the Ultimatrix symbol. *That is the first time that Ultimatrix reverts Ultimate Echo Echo to Echo Echo and then to Ben instead of directly to Ben. * This is the first time Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill use their wings to fly, when normally they just levitate. * It is revealed that Brainstorm sees things with complex diagrams when he's trying to solve a puzzle. *This episode is written by Eugene Son and not by Charlotte Fullerton. It was there in the credits by mistake. *A running gag in this episode is Gwen's lack of a car, as several situations in the episode have cars being a big part of the scenery: The golf course car park, a car park that gets partially destroyed by the Techadon, another car park which Gwen notices before becoming annoyed. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes